


Marceline the Belly Button Queen

by someman82



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, F/F, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play, belly button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hot summer day, Princess Bubblegum realizes that she lacks a navel, and demands Peppermint Butler to find her a way to obtain one. While searching through the castle's archives, he discovers a solution involving Marceline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written.

It was the average summer day in the Candy Kingdom. The temperature seemed to rise everyday, which of course brought in uncomfortable humidity along with it. Not that this was an issue to the average citizen, which was made of candy, and therefore wouldn't wear clothes. However, problems arose with the nation's ruler, Princess Bubblegum.  
  
"No, no, no!" the princess screamed in frustration. "This won't work! There's no way I can let any peeps see me wearing this!"  
  
"What is it this time?" her peppermint butler asked from down the hall. "I'm sure whatever you want to wear is perfectly acceptable, and you're simply overreacting."  
  
As he made his way towards the castle's expansive wardrobe, the princess replied, "But you just don't understand! This whole outfit is totally ruined by... well, just look!" Peppermint Butler arrived at the doorway, and peered over at the princess, trying to deduce the apparent complication. There was nothing that seemed to be problematic with her attire, as she was wearing a simple jean shorts and crop top combo. In fact, the style was reminiscent of a teenager from several centuries ago.  
  
"I can't seem to find any issue with what you're wearing." he concluded. "In fact, it's mostly straightforward. Possibly 'totes on fleek', or whatever it is you say." She sighed in irritation.  
  
"You're missing the point. Look!" she stated, while motioning to her bare midriff.  
  
The butler squinted. "Looks fine to me." he said.  
  
"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" said the princess. "This whole outfit would work perfectly, if it wasn't for the fact that I have no belly button!"  
  
Peppermint Butler raised an eyebrow. "Of course you don't, you're not a human. What's the big deal about that?" he asked.  
  
"The whole thing just looks weird, it's incomplete!" she answered. "I can't instill pride in the spirits of every citizen with this!"  
  
The butler sighed. "If you wish, perhaps I can ask one of my...  _associates_ ,and see if any of them can provide a solution. " he said.  
  
"Ugh, you know I don't believe in any of that mystical flubby-doo!" she replied, with a scowl. "There's no way I'm letting one of your weirdo friends mess with my stuff!"  
  
"In that case, I believe your issue is unsolvable." he said, with slight disappointment. "It is impossible to help you without the assistance of the supernatural."  
  
"Oh, come on! There has to be someone who could give a belly button!" she whined. "Can't you, like, look for someone trustworthy that can do that?"  
  
He sighed. "Where, exactly, am I supposed to find someone who could?"  
  
The princess pondered for a second, before responding, "Check the archive! There are some old phonebooks and things there. Something there has to help!"  
  
"Alright, whatever will make you happy." he replied, while exiting toward's the castle's basement.  


* * *

  
  
Almost 2 hours have gone by, and the peppermint butler has yet to find anything that could help the princess. Not that he expected to find a flyer advertising a belly button surgeon or anything, but it seemed that every phonebook he looked over contained absolutely nothing useful in this situation. All that was left was a single tattered book that seemed to be 150 years old.  
  
"Might as well check this last one." the butler muttered under his breath. Dust flew off the cover as he put the large book upon the desk and flipped through the pages. The A section was mostly fruitless, but he had different luck within the B's. About halfway down the page was a small text advertisement that stated:  _Want to have some navel fun? Just give a call to the Belly Button Queen! 555-867-5309._  
  
"I don't believe it." he mumbled. "Oh well, hopefully the number still works." he thought, as he brought the book upstairs.  


* * *

  
  
Being immortal had its disadvantages. Most days, there was nothing to do. Marceline was floating over her couch, practicing the same few chords repeatedly. She mindlessly strummed the bass, mainly just to kill time. The only interruption came in the form of a sound she has not heard in several decades: the noise of her old landline phone ringing.  
  
"Weird, I thought that thing broke 40 years ago." she said to herself, while levitating over to the antique phone. She picked up the receiver, and answered with a confused "Hello?"  
  
"Marceline? Is that you?" asked the butler on the other end.  
  
"Pep-But? Why are you calling my old number?" she questioned.  
  
"You see, Princess Bubblegum is in need of some... _unusual_ assistance." he answered. "She says that she desperately needs a belly button, and asked me to find someone to give her one."  
  
Marceline's cheeks began to flush. "But why did you call me?"  
  
"I was looking through some old phonebooks, I found an advertisement for a 'Belly Button Queen'." he explained. "It was the only thing I found that could possibly help her. You are this 'queen', correct?"  
  
"Well, I was, but that was a long time ago!" she said, sweat lining her brow.  
  
Peppermint Butler sighed. "Look, can you just come over to the castle and see what you can do? The princess can be very adamant when it comes to this sort of thing, I would probably never hear the end of it if you do not at least try to help.  
  
After thinking for a moment, she replied, "Fine, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Great, I hope you can help the princess." he said, before hanging up.  
  
"Oh glob, I can't believe I'm doing this." she said, rubbing her forehead. It has been years since she's taken on this persona, though it was for different reasons. Her belly button kink led to some desperation in the past, but that was all behind her. Now, she was doing this for reasons other than quenching lust. She was helping a friend, albeit for bizarre reasons.  
  
Marceline went over to her closet, and dug out the old "uniform" buried deep within. It was a tattered and stained t-shirt, with the words "Push Button for Service" printed on it, along with an arrow pointing to a hole cut to expose her navel. It didn't quite fit her anymore, with an additional line of pale skin showing between her shirt and pants.  
  
"But hey, the more belly, the better, right?" she said to herself, as she made her way to the door.  


* * *

  
  
"But why Marcy?" asked the princess. "This doesn't seem to be something she would do."  
  
"I do not know why Marceline has had such a strange occupation in the past, nor do I know why she abandoned it, but she has agreed to assist you." the butler explained.  
  
"Whatever. I need all the help I can get." she said. Almost on cue, Marceline flew through the open window at the top of the castle's tower.  
  
"Marceline, the Belly Button Queen, at your service!" she loudly announced.  
  
"Can you at least knock next time?" said the princess, unamused. "I'm so sick of you arriving like this!"  
  
"Fear not, Bonnibel, for I am here to dispel your navel troubles once and for all!" she said, ignoring the princess. "From this day forward, you shall never have to deal with..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." the princess interrupted. "So, why exactly are you doing this?"  
  
Marceline continued, "You see, the belly button has an unappreciated complexity, creating one is more difficult than just making a small hole. If you will kindly observe." she said, motioning to her own uncovered navel. The princess squinted, and gazed at the vampire's shallow innie. It was quite intricate, being filled with tiny wrinkles and folds.  
  
"Huh, never thought about that." said the princess, furrowing her brow.  
  
"As you can see, belly button creation is not simple. This is why my job is rare." said Marceline. "So, will you accept?"  
  
"Well, if it completes my outfit, of course I will!" answered the princess.  
  
Marceline smirked. "In that case, push the button for service!"  
  
"All right, whatever you want." said Princess Bubblegum, snickering. She reached out and poked Marceline squarely in the navel, hard enough to make a tinge of excitement jolt up her spine. She hasn't been touched like that in a long time. "So, where do we start?" asked the princess.  
  
"First, let me get a feel of what I'm working with." answered the vampire, bringing shaking hands up to the pink stomach. She rubbed the sugary flesh, giving it a slight squeeze. A minute seemed to go by before Bubblegum became impatient.  
  
"So... what do you think?" she asked. Marceline seemed to take an extra few seconds to savor this midriff rubbing, before replying.  
  
"Hmm... well, it's very soft... and definitely malleable." she said, removing her hands. "So, what kind of belly button do you want?"  
  
"I didn't know there were different kinds of belly buttons." the princess responded. "What are my options?"  
  
"Well, there are innies, which are pretty much holes in your stomach. Take my innie, for example." explained the vampire, gesturing to her own umbilicus. "But there are also outies, which are like little knobs of skin that stick out."  
  
Princess Bubblegum rubbed her chin, replying, "In that case, let's start simple and try making an innie."  
  
"Okay. I'll try a few different methods and see which one works best." Marceline explained. "First, let's try a simple poke." she said, taking her finger and pressing hard into the center of the princess's smooth midriff, letting it sink in. She removed the finger, and examined the indentation. "I don't know, this just doesn't look very natural. The hole is misshapen, and my fingerprint doesn't really match the details you would find in a belly button." she concluded.  
  
"So, a reject? No biggie." said the princess, before tensing her whole body, and somehow making the hole morph back into its original shape.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!" said the vampire. "That makes this so much easier!"  
  
The princess rubbed her forearm and looked down, saying, "Yeah, but I don't really like doing it in public..."  
  
Marceline squinted. "Right... Anyway, let's try some other techniques. Got any pens?"  


* * *

  
  
"No! It still doesn't look right!" the vampire yelled in exasperation. She angrily threw the toothbrush at the pile of rejected tools.  
  
"I think that's the last of 'em" the princess said despondently.  
  
Marceline shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any more ideas. I guess I can't just make you a belly button."  
  
"Hmm...  Well, I have one more idea, I think we should try it." said Princess Bubblegum, slightly more hopeful. Before Marceline could even ask what that meant, the princess suddenly went over and pressed their stomachs together. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise, and she quivered at the feeling of Bubblegum's warm midriff pressed against hers. That feeling only heightened when she felt the princess's soft flesh unexpectedly jut out and fill the entirety of her navel. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before the two separated. Present within the center of Princess Bubblegum's pink abdomen was an outie, molded to be the exact opposite of Marceline's innie.  
  
"Pretty smart idea, huh? Using another belly button as a mold?" the princess said, with pride.  
  
"Uh, y-yeah, that was p-pretty c-creative." responded the vampire, visibly embarrassed.  
  
Bubblegum went over to the mirror and examined her newly created outie. "Wow, it looks great! I think it works better than an innie for me. Goes perfectly with my outfit! Whaddya think, Marcy?"  
  
Marceline stammered, "Of c-course, it's... it's g-great."  
  
The princess turned around, her face becoming slightly more serious. "So, uh, what's this gonna cost me?"  
  
"S-since we're s-such great f-friends, it's f-free of ch-charge for you." the vampire answered.  
  
The brightness returned the Bubblegum's face. "Nice! Well, thanks for your help. I hope you get business in the future!"  
  
"Y-you t-too." Marceline stuttered, before awkwardly flying out the open window.  


* * *

  
  
"There, that should do it." the vampire muttered to herself, as she put the finishing touches on her billboard. She flew backwards, getting a view to admire her work. Sure, it was placed just outside the kingdom, next to a road seldom traveled. But hey, it was cheap to make. On the sign was bold lettering, stating: _Navelless? Need an umbilical beauty mark? Just give a call to Marceline the Belly Button Queen! 555-867-5309._  
  
"This is totally gonna get me some customers."


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline was bored out of her mind. It almost a week after she put up the undoubtedly impressive billboard, but she has yet to get any calls. Perhaps no one has seen it yet? Whatever the case, she had absolutely nothing to do, and was just slouching... _hovering_  over her couch. Oh, right, and she was playing with her belly button. Of course she was.  
  
"Come on!" she mumbled to herself, as she pinched at the sides of her navel. "It's almost out, just need to... yeah!" With a sense of pride, she made her way over towards the large mirror in the corner of her room. Present within the center of her stomach was her belly button, but this time, it was popped out. In fact, it looked just like Princess Bubblegum's newly formed outie. Surprisingly, it stayed as an outie, and did not slowly pop back in. "I knew I could do this!" she said to no one in particular.  
  
Her celebrations were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the front door. Groaning, she walked over to the entrance, and opened the door. Greeting her, was Finn the Human.  
  
"Oh, hey Marcy! I was just w-wondering... uh..." he managed to stutter out, before noticing Marceline's provocative attire; she was wearing a very revealing crop top, proudly showing off her newly formed outie, along with the rest of her pale abdomen.  
  
"...What?" she asked.  
  
"...J-just wondering if I c-could, w-well, you know..."  
  
"You could... what?"  
  
Finn took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I was w-wondering if I could j-join your, um, business."  
  
Marceline snickered, "Yeah, sure, whatever you want."  
  
Finn was taken aback in surprise. "Wait, really?"  
  
"I guess some extra help wouldn't hurt, I don't see why not." she said.  
  
"Aw yeah, mathematical!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Whoa there, you're not a member yet. First, you gotta push the button." she explained, motioning to her now more button-like belly button.  
  
"Oh, right, of course," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "No p-problemo." Slowly, he took a shivering hand, and pressed the knob of gray flesh, pushing it in. It was so soft, and yet so cold, due to her lack of... well, being alive. Marceline looked down at her once-again indented scar with disappointment.  
  
"Aw man, I spent, like, hours trying to pull that out."  


* * *

  
  
It was only a few days later when they got the call. Finn started hanging out at Marceline's place, in order to help her more easily. She was working on a brand new uniform when the phone rang.  
  
"Don'tworryIgotit!" Finn yelled excitedly as he raced towards the old landline. After clearing his throat, he picked up the receiver, and answered in a pseudo-professional tone, "Hello! You are calling the business of 'Marceline the Belly Button Queen', how may I help you?"  
  
"Finn?" asked the voice on the other end of the line. "Why are you there?"  
  
The human felt his face get hot as he heard her voice. "F-flame princess? Um... r-right, you see, I'm s-sorta working for Marceline now!"  
  
"I see... Well, anyway, I'm interested in your... 'services', if maybe you could stop by the fire kingdom." the fire elemental explained.  
  
"Y-yes, of course! We'll be over there as soon as possible!" he replied excitedly.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more for tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh, r-right!" he interrupted. "Yeah, of c-course, tomorrow!"  
  
"...At 4..."  
  
"Yes! Tomorrow! At 4! Got it!" he said, before quickly slamming the phone. It took him several minutes to calm his nerves, but he still hesitated before informing Marceline.  
  
"Flame Princess? Wasn't she your old gf or something?" the vampire asked.  
  
"She was..." he said, more quietly than usual. "But we broke up."  
  
"Oh dang, that's pretty harsh." she responded. "Are you gonna sit this one out?"  
  
Finn thought for a second, before answering, "Nah, I don't think there'll be much of a problem."  
  
"Whatever you say." said Marceline, before putting on her newly finished uniform. "Anyway, what do you think?"  
  
As Finn looked over, he found himself blushing again. Her shirt was mostly the same in terms of design; it was a shortened t-shirt that showed the bare skin of her lower waist, and had the words "Push Button for Service" printed on them. However, not only was the lettering higher quality, but the hole around her navel was now bordered with a metal loop, effectively spotlighting the scar. **  
  
** "Oh, uh, it looks n-nice." he said.  
  
Marceline smirked. "Yeah, I know."  


* * *

  
  
"So, why's it that both a yous wants to go to the fire kingdom?" asked the tiny fire creature, Flambo.  
  
"We're both going for, uh, _business_ reasons." answered the human.  
  
"...What kindsa business?" he questioned.  
  
"None of _your_ business, that's what!" the vampire snapped back.  
  
"Eh, fair enough." said Flambo, before enchanting the two with the fire resistance spell.  


* * *

  
  
The dynamic duo entered the molten fire kingdom, taking in the reddish surroundings. It was a brief trek through the main plaza before they ended up at the large gates of the castle. Waiting at the entrance were two stiff guards, along with Cinnamon Bun.  
  
"Marceline? Finn? What are you guys doing here?" the large pastry asked.  
  
"Phoebe called us over yesterday, she needs our services." answered the half-demon.  
  
"Services? What kind of services?" he questioned.  
  
"Look, she wants us to meet with her, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" she replied, annoyed.  
  
"Her Majesty is to be protected at all times, we can't just let anyone who asks to enter." he stated. "If you really made an appointment with her, just explain why you're here."  
  
"Why don't I explain _your face_?" she angrily stated.  
  
"Hey! What's going on out here?" asked the Flame Princess as she came out from the entrance. Finn's eyes widened when he saw her new outfit, which consisted of a suggestive Arabian style dress, proudly showing off her burning midsection.  
  
"Oh, hey Marceline!" she said with enthusiasm, "and Finn.", this time with apathy.  
  
"How's it going Pheebs?" answered the vampire.  
  
"Oh, uh, h-hi Flame Princess." said the visibly nervous human.  
  
"Your Majesty! Have you been expecting these two?" The sweet roll asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I called them over yesterday. Remember?" said the princess.  
  
Cinnamon Bun thought for a second, before crying out, "Oh, my liege! I'm so sorry! Please forgive my wrongdoing!"  
  
Flame Princess sighed to herself. "It's fine, just calm down."  
  
It took Cinnamon Bun a few moments to collect himself. "Alright, I'm fine."  
  
"As for you guys, feel free to come in." she said to the pair. "Oh, and CB, could you and the guards stay outside? I'm gonna need me some privacy for this."  
  
"Anything for you, your loveliness." he answered.  


* * *

  
  
"So, have you done this before?" asked the princess.  
  
"Yeah, of course I have!" answered the queen. "Loads of times, I totally know what I'm doing."  
  
As they made their way through the expansive passageway leading up to the throne room, Finn was making an effort to keep his legs from wobbling. He failed.  
  
"How many times, exactly?" questioned Flame Princess.  
  
"...Loads of times." Marceline answered.  
  
The group finally arrived at the humongous throne room. (Well, Finn lagged behind a little bit.) As they entered, Flame Princess locked the doors behind her.  
  
"Before we begin anything, what exactly are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"We'll be using a technique I created recently. I call it, 'Umbilical Molding'." the vampire explained. "Basically, you get to choose one of us, and your new belly button will be molded after one of ours."  
  
Flame Princess thought to herself for a moment, before stating, "This does seem like a strange way of doing things, but I don't have any other choices."  
  
"S-so you'll accept?" Finn butted in, awkwardly.  
  
"Why not? This may be a bit fun." she answered.  
  
"In that case, push button for service!" Marceline spoke, gesturing to her midsection.  
  
Flame Princess snickered. "How clever." she said, before playfully poking the vampire's navel. The fiery finger created a pleasant warmth within Marceline's abdomen, before being removed.  
  
"Before we start," Marceline said, "Mind if I get a feel of your belly? You know, to get an idea on what I'll be working with?"  
  
Flame Princess giggled to herself, answering, "Sure, whatever you want."  
  
The vampire crouched down, and put her pale hands on the princess's scorching tummy. She rubbed it all around for a bit, becoming accustomed to the skin. All while Finn was watching in complete embarrassment.  
  
"H-hey! I n-need to get a feel, too!" he said, making his way over to the princess. His trembling hands awkwardly massaged her stomach, while trying to imitate Marceline's motions. However, he was more interested in admiring the princess's toned midriff than actually becoming familiar with it.  
  
Marceline removed her hands. "I can probably work with this, your belly seems to be somewhat morphable." she said.  
  
Finn reluctantly did the same. "Y-yeah, uh, what she said." he stuttered.  
  
"Anyway, what kind of belly button do you want?" the vampire asked, as she stood up. "Innie, or outie?"  
  
"You know what? I never really thought about that." she answered. "Both seem to be pretty great options, though."  
  
"It's all a matter of personal preference. Innies are more common, and some think they look much better. On the flipside, outies are more unique, and may show how daring you may be." Marceline explained.  
  
Flame Princess rubbed her chin. "It's hard to decide, if only there was a way I could have the best of both..."  
  
Finn, feeling somewhat left out, realized that this was his chance to actually help for once. "H-hey, I know!" he exclaimed. "Why not make an inbetweenie?"  
  
The two females looked over to the human with confusion. "What's an inbetweenie?" asked Flame Princess.  
  
"It's like, a mix between an innie and an outie." Finn explained. "It's pretty m-much an innie with a little nub in the center that sticks out, if th-that makes an sense."  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea!" said Marceline. "It'll look perfect on you, Phoebe!"  
  
"Yeah, that does sound pretty nice." concluded Flame Princess. "I guess I'll go with an inbetweenie, then."  
  
"Algebraic!" Finn shouted, somewhat more loudly than he intended.  
  
"There's just one problem, though. How are you even gonna make one of these?" asked the princess.  
  
Finn contemplated for a second. "I'm n-not really sure."  
  
"Ooh! I have an idea! Just wait a second!" said Marceline, as she turned around and began working on her navel. It took a few tries, but she managed to pop it out once again. "Observe!" she stated, spinning around, facing them. "By turning my belly button into an outie, we now have a mold to create an innie for you." said the queen, pointing at her umbilicus. "After that, all you need to do it take the very center of your belly button, and press it up against an innie. Voila! You've got yourself an inbetweenie."  
  
"That's genius, Marcy!" said the princess, excitedly. "Let's try it out!"  
  
She got closer to Marceline, her heat causing the vampire to begin to sweat a tiny bit. Without warning, the princess pressed her slightly muscled midriff against Marceline's soft one. The cold knob of flesh that jutted out of Marceline's gray stomach created an indentation within the center of the princess's blazing torso. The pair stayed that way for a few seconds, before they separated. Present within the middle of Flame Princess's belly was a replica of Marceline's navel.  
  
"Wow, that actually worked!" said the princess, peering down at her newly created belly button. "You really do know what you're doing."  
  
"We're not done yet, though. You still need to make it an inbetweenie." said Marceline. "Wanna do the honors, Finn?"  
  
"M-me...?" he asked, beginning to shiver again.  
  
"Of course you are, Finn!" said the princess, as she got closer to him. "Here, lift your shirt up."  
  
She grabbed the hem of his shirt, and lifted it enough to expose his innie. Suddenly, she pressed her stomach against his, trying to line up their navels. He started to sweat after feeling her toned, burning abdomen press up against his.  
  
"Finn, stop squirming! You're making this hard." she said to him, causing his face to deepen in red. Eventually, she managed to align the two, and made a tiny bit of the center of her belly button jut out into his. The unexpected heat only made him quiver a bit more. After a short wait, she walked backward, pulling them apart.  
  
"Oh my glob, this looks great!" she said, examining her brand new navel. It was an innie that resembled Marceline's, but had a bit of flesh poking out in the middle.  
  
"So, you like it?" asked Marceline, somewhat amused after witnessing what just happened.  
  
"I love it!" she answered, before squinting. "Wait a second, how much is this gonna cost me?"  
  
"Oh, right, the cost." said the queen, stroking her chin. "Well, what can you give us?"  
  
"I guess I can give you a bunch of coal I have left over, if that'll work." she answered.  
  
"Oh y-yeah, th-that will b-be g-great." said a somewhat disoriented Finn. "J-just p-put it in the t-trunk."  
  
"Finn, we don't even have a car!" said Marceline, holding in a chuckle.  
  
"Well guys, thanks for the new belly button." stated Flame Princess. "I can't wait to show everyone!"  
  
"M-me too, th-thanks." stuttered Finn.  
  
"Finn, I think it's time for you to get some rest." said the vampire, as he began to lead Finn to the door. "You can send us the coal in the mail, Phoebe."  
  
"Alright, Marcy. See ya guys later!" she replied.  
  
"Y-yeah, s-see you on the... f-flipside." he stammered, causing the princess to giggle.


End file.
